Outcast insertions
by King of Monsters
Summary: Three new mutants have been found and brought to the Xavior Institute: an immortal, a living blood fountain, and a near insane sugar-freak. What roles they play has yet to be determined, but you can be sure that they are part of the X-Men.


I own nothing but my own character (Crash) and this story. The other two characters belong to my friends who co-created this story. This story takes place in a slightly different marvel universe called Earth 422. This universe has a few characters you may have heard of but with slight alterations.

Chapter one: They are revealed

A young man was shopping in a local comic book store in New Orleans, Louisiana. He was 6' 3" Brown ear length wavy hair, and Green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, white shirt over a black shirt and had on some reading glasses.

'Why is it you never find what you're looking for but you always find somdin you would never want.' He thought. 'I mean, 'Da Adventures of Da Rainbow children'? You gotta be kidd'n. Were de heck is-Ah! Dere it is!'

The boy picked up just the thing he was looking for- 'Spider-Man vs. Carnage pt. II.'

'Yes! Finally! Thought I'd never find dis thing.' He thought.

People had no idea how hard it was to find this sort of comic, it was made when Carnage was still around, and now that he wasn't even around anymore for some time. And it was made around the time when Spider-Man wasn't a 'lawless vigilante' as the govt. and Iron Man put it. The boy moved toward the cashier counter with the comic in hand.

"Stupid super human registration act. Da most retarded deng in the world I swear." He said.

"Still all bent up about that new law with the super humans eh Stuie?" The cashier said.

"Yeah, its just so stupid. If you got powers, you either work for the govt. or you get your powers taken away out of fear that you might be a super villain or use your powers 'irresponsibly,' its stupid and Tony Stark needs a big kick In de metallic can. Only mutants are de exemption."

"Yeah, lucky them." The cashier said skeptically while scanning the comic. "$3.35."

Stuie paid the cashier and walked outside while reading. This was one talent he liked specifically sense he could walk among other people without bumping into them when reading. Though tonight there was no one on the streets as he walked his way on the sidewalk. He was fully enjoying his comic as he took a corner and was just about to turn to page five when a hand reached out and grabbed him around the shoulders.

"What de hell???"

"Don't move unless you want to become a piece of flesh pudding."

Stuie looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of the alley. A hand reached up and grabbed Stuie's throat.

"Just move with me and you might live." The person moved back into the ally and around a corner.

"Who da hell are you?" Stuie asked, trying to move with the stranger, which was a little difficult considering that his abductor was shorter then he was. Stuie was six foot, his abductor was obviously five.

"No questions!!"

They moved through another alley in-between a pair of fast food restaurants. They continued into a parking lot and now Stuie could see who the man was. He was wearing brown pants, black boots, no shirt, a bag around his torso, and a hood on his head. But one thing stuck out apart from his yellow eyes, his skin was yellow.

"Look buddy, I'm sure your some really cool badass of something being yellow and all, but taking a teenager into a parking lot is isn't exactly cool. And I don't like were this is going." Stuie said.

"I said no talking!!"

"No, you said no questions. I'm not asking you anything, I'm making statements."

"SHUT UP!"

"That aint the way to talk to a kid Carrion." Said a voice.

Stuie looked to his right as did his captor now known as Carrion. Right in front of him were two of the most legendary men known. Hawkeye and Wonder Man, and Hawkeye was staring strait at Carrion down his arrow's length.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Carrion was obviously very surprised.

"When a man who can disintegrate living matter with a single touch travels to get away from The Avengers, we got an obligation to track him down. Especially when he kills people for a job."

"Then you know what I'll do to the kid if you make a move."

'KID!! KID!!! I'm not a kid! I done care if dese guys are super powered, I'm nine-freak'n-teen years old!! Why're dey think'n-Whoa!!'

Carrion then grabbed Stuie's comic and held it up.

"Guess what, I've been practicing a new trick. I can't do it to big things like buildings or tanks, but the little things like your arrows or say this comic book… well watch."

Right in Carrion's hand the comic started to disintegrate. Slowly it turned into ash right before Stuie's eyes.

Stuie could think of only one response to this-"Dat was de only issue I could find in dis town, I paid for it in full with de last of da money I had on hand!"

"Huh? Shut up kid or you get melted!" Carrion said tightening his grip on Stuie's throat.

"Good way of giving me choices. But I'd rather take de choice to kick your ass up and down da Louisiana street!"

Stuie then grabbed Carrion's right wrist that held his neck and twisted it sharply and so simply it looked like he was squeezing a sponge.

"Ahhhh!! Stupid little-ACK!!!" Carrion couldn't finish as Stuie's right fist slammed into the left side of his face, then another hit to his stomach with his left fist. Carrion's head jerked down in reaction and Stuie landed another hit to the chin with his right. Carrion was sent flying at least seven feet back.

"Asshole." Stuie said as he moved forward to Carrion.

"What the hell?" Hawkeye lowered his bow and stared on as the young man moved forward toward Carrion. The guy had just gotten right in front of Carrion when Hawkeye saw the movement, Hawkeye couldn't hit Carrion without hitting this new guy. "Watch out kid he's moving."

"I'm not a freak'n kid dammit, I'm nineteen so nock it off-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Stuie screamed out as Carrion grabbed his ankle and used his powers. Problem was nothing was happening.

"Son of a bitch, dat hurts!" Stuie pulled back his un-held leg and let it loose on Carrion's face. Carrion slid all the way to the restaurant wall. He started to grab at the wall to lift himself up, when he finally got to his feet Carrion stared at Stuie's leg then up at his face.

"How the hell is your leg still in one piece it should be sludge by now!"

"One reason, I'm a freak'n mutant, and dis is what I can all do." Stuie's arms seemed to take on a more bold shape as his muscles became more profound. "One piss colored piece of crap going down!!!"

At beyond the speed of an Olympic level sprinter Stuie went strait for Carrion, pulled back his right fist and cannoned Carrion in his chest. The impact was so great that the wall indented in on itself, and Carrion was imbedded halfway into the wall, completely knocked out.

Stuie backed off and walked back to the pile of nothing that once was his newly found and rare comic.

"Once again, son of a bitch."

"The kids a mutant? I thought M-Day depowered most of them?" Wonder Man said.

"He must be one of the unknown ones, remember? There are 198 recorded mutants but around 300 around in total." Hawkeye started to move forward. "Hey kid-"

"For da last freak'n time, I'M NOT A KID!"

"Okay, okay your not a kid. But you got a name?" Hawkeye asked.

"My names William, William J. Stuart. But most people 'round here call me Stuie."

"Okay William, you ever here of a place called The Xavier Institute?"

Denver, Colorado

A young lady was lying on the ground of her families ranch. She was a fair looking girl with long black hair, wearing a black shirt, under a blue jean jacket. Her pants were baggy pants, hanging off her legs and black shoes currently untied. Her three friends were gathered around her and so were six boys. The three girls were watching the girl on the ground and the six boys in horror. This was because the girl's three friends were being held back and the girl was lying on the ground with her clothes torn and blood ran freely out of her body.

"Ya see what happens when you aint a smart girl and don't roll with me? Ya get the treatment for being a bitch." One boy said with a bat in his hand. The last two boys standing behind him.

"You'd think she'd have some smarts, but you know how hotties like her are, all boobs, body, butt and no brains." One said.

"Leave her alone! Leave us all alone you bastards!" One of the girls being held back yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shut your mouth, the bitch had it coming, T gave her the chance to go out with him but she got all stupid and snippy about it and said no. She passed up a big chance so now she's pay'n for it. And you two'll get it too unless you keep your traps shut." The girl that the boy was holding stopped her struggling. And looked at the boy holding her with fear.

"Don't you touch them… leave them alone, make one move and I swear I'll take off one of your arms each. UGH!!"

The girl known as Keera was trying to get up on her knees but was kicked in the stomach. She collapsed down clutching her stomach. The one who kicked her was the one with the bat, known now as 'T.'

"Shut up! I do what I want and you can't do nothing. As for you bitches," T started to walk towards the two girls being held, "Now you two better keep quiet about this or I'll smack the shit outta you both got it?"

"Fuck off." Said the other girl.

"You're a stupid bitch the same as the other she is. Fine, you get the first smack!"

He raised his hand in a fist and swung.

SWIPPP!

T's fist was caught at the wrist. When he looked to see it, there was a red…thing on his arm. Separated into five sections it was gripping his wrist and not letting go. He looked behind him to still see Keera on her knees holding herself up with her right hand, but her left hand was gone, instead her arm was pointed toward him, but from halfway up her forearm down, her arm had split open and her blood was oozing out in a tendril that reached strait to T's wrist.

Her blood was holding him.

"WHAT THE HELL!! SHE'S A MUTIE!!!!"

Keera pushed herself up and pulled back on the blood tendril that was holding T, when he was within her grabbing range she grabbed his forearm, held it out then put out her arm behind her. The palm of her hand split open and blood rushed out but not onto the ground, instead it formed a long cone shaped spear. Keera set her arm and thrust it forward. The blood-spear had stabbed strait through the bicep of T.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" T's anguished scream was heard by everyone, and everyone saw Keera pull her arm back and the sword went back into her hand with a 'Schliiip' sound.

T fell to the ground covering his bicep in pain.

The tendril did the same and Keera turned to the other boys. The blood that had been on the ground caused by the beating given to her by T was now doing something considerably disturbing, it was moving by itself. All multiple spots slithered through the grass, then they actually reached up and re-entered her body through newly formed rips in her skin. When all the blood was done moving in, the gashes healed and from those points on her body Keera's skin was turning red and the color was spreading over her entire body and her eyes turned black as her had pupils spread out.

"I didn't take his arm off but I was pretty close. WHO ELSE WANTS THEIR ASS STUCK?!"

All the boys promptly ran as fast ae side of her beds they're legs could carry them. T included.

Keera turned to her friends and, at their worried faces, uttered one word.

"Sorry."

She then passed out.

Some time later.

Keera woke up to see herself in her bed with her friends Steph and Anna on one side of her bed.

"Are you crazy?! You know what might happen now? Not only six guys just found out you're a mutant, but you might get sued by Terrence's family or put in jail? You're out of your head!" Anna was clearly ticked.

"What was I suppose to do? Ask nicely to leave us alone." Keera said.

Steph looked at her and said "No, you could have blinded them or something."

"Steph I told you before, I can only manipulate my own blood. How could I blind them?"

"I don't know, something."

"How long exactly was I out?"

"About five hours." Anna said.

"Five hours? I'm surprised no government agent has come up asking me to come to come with him to Area 51 yet."

Ding-Dong!

"Uh-oh."

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you? I'll answer the door and you get dressed, and hope to God it ain't someone bad." Steph got up and walked out the door and downstairs.

"I'll go with you." Anna followed soon after.

Keera got up and out of her bed and started to get dressed into better clothes. Her body was really aching. It had been so long sense she last used her powers. She didn't really like it considering how, in lack of a better word, morbid her power is.

When Keera had finally changed her clothes and heard Anna down stairs.

"Keera, you'll definitely want to get down here!"

'Oh crap.' Keera opened her door, walked down the stairs and looked around. "Were the heck are you guys?"

"In the guest room, get in here quick!" came Steph's voice.

Keera went into the guest room doorway and looked to see a man sitting in a chair in front of Anna and Steph who were sitting in the couch. The man was tall and had short brown hair. He was wearing a black jacket and jeans. Over his eyes though were a set of strange sunglasses, they looked to be made of red glass.

"You're Keera Wilton right miss?" the man stood up and faced her.

"Yeah."

"My name is Scott Summers. I'd like to talk to you about a certain institute I know of made just for a person like you, and myself."

"A place like what?" Keera asked very curiously.

"The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning."

Iowa City, Iowa

A young man was sitting on a bench. He had long Platinum Blonde hair, and deep, deep green eyes. He had black Goth pants on with red straps going down from the belt to the shins. (I have no idea what those pants are really called, so many people call them Goth pants so I'll go with that.) He had a sleeveless turtleneck on under a long length t-shirt. His right leg was bouncing up and down on the tip of his white, red-lined sneakers rapidly.

His face had an expression of intensity sent strait at what was in front of him.

God Damn Bars. Jail sucked.

Outside the jail cell three officers were gathered around a table that had a variety of contents on it. Along with these three officers there was a gruff looking man with very strange sideburns, and next to him was an African American woman with white hair and blue eyes. Needless to say she was a very beautiful woman.

"So this is what you got from the kid?" said the gruff man.

"Yep," said an officer, "When we got to the scene the clerk was tied up with a Doritos bag over his head with a smiley face painted on it with cheese in a can. The kid was in the back isles chugg'n as many energy drinks, coffie drinks, and sodas he could find. The floor was completely covered with wrappers of multiple candy bars, energy bars, and put simply anything with caffine, sugar, and high-protein products. Then we found this stuff in his back pack."

On the table were fourteen cans of Monster, five Mountain Dews, twenty vanilla flavored protein bars, three two liters of Root Beer, five king size packages of Reeses Cups, and assorted combinations of placebo pills and caffeine pills.

"Well, might as well get this over with. Can't wait to see this guy." The gruff man walked through a door into a hallway that led to the cell holding the young man. The officers followed them.

When the man and the woman reached the cell they saw the boy sitting there with his foot continually bouncing his leg, and still staring with his arms crossed.

"Your name's Xen Raiver right." The gruff man asked.

The imprisoned boy's eye twitched.

"You know why your in here right?"

Another twitch.

"You gonna say something?"

Twitch, twitch.

"Is is one twitch for yes, two for no?"

Twitch.

"Okay, not even two minutes and the kids gett'n on my nerves."

The woman looked to the boy and asked something herself. "You're a mutant, right?"

Nod.

"Great, he twitches to me, but nods to you. What kid you got a thing for pretty girls?"

Twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch. Grin.

"My name is Ororo Monroe. We come from an Institute that can help mutants learn to live with and control their mutant abilities. We can get you out of here but we'd like to ask you if you'd like to come with us to the institute. If your interested we can be contacted at this number."

Ororo was going to put out her hand to give Xen a card with the number on it but he wasn't sitting there anymore.

Clang, clang.

Ororo looked to her left and saw that Xen was at the bared door with his thumb furiously jabbing toward the outside. "So, were is this maaagical place?"

"I guess he wants out and with us." The man walked over to the door and asked an officer to unlock the door.

"You sure you guys wanna take this kid? I saw what the shop looked like when he was done with it." Asked one guard.

"We've delt with wild kids before. He ain't nothing we can't handle." The gruff man didn't notice the big grin on the boy's face behind him.

"One more thing Xen, this is Logan. He's a member of the staff at our institute."

This time with Logan facing Xen, he could see the grin.

"You got anything you wanna pick up from your home?"

Xen shook his head and continued to walk down the hall.

They soon posted bail and left to the airport. The entire trip to New York Xen had never said one word. Instead, his leg twitched more than ever.


End file.
